wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa błądząca/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XVII. A więc wyspa, jakby zarzuciła kotwicę, jak mówił sierżant, i zatrzymała się w biegu. Ale sześćset mil oddzielało ją od lądu, a nie tak to łatwo przejechać mil tyle saniami, pośród olbrzymich, spotykanych na drodze lodowców i to jeszcze podczas straszliwej zimy. Było to ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, a jednak nie można się było wahać ani godziny. Przyszła już tak oczekiwana przez Hobsona zima wybawicielka, trzeba z niej było korzystać! — Wyruszymy najlepiej w stronę Ameryki — odezwał się Hobson do swych powierników — o ile mi się daje, najlepiej skierować tam swoje kroki. — Przyda się nam bardzo Kalumah, — odezwała się podróżniczka, — zna doskonale te strony i napewno trafimy do lądu najkrótszą drogą. — O, tak, — odpowiedział Hobson, — jej przybycie do nas prawdziwie, jest opatrznościowe... — Biedny nasz port Nadzieja! — westchnęła Paulina Barnett, — zbudowany kosztem tylu zabiegów i uciążliwe] pracy i to dzięki panu, panie Hobson. Serce mi się kraje na myśl o opuszczeniu naszego domu, o rzuceniu go na pastwę wichrów i lodowców z północy. O, tak! boleśnie mi będzie dawać temu miejscu, gdzieśmy tyle przenieśli moje pożegnanie ostatnie! — Nie będę mniej cierpiał niż pani, — odparł Hobson — a może i więcej! Włożyłem w ten budynek całą mą inteligencję i energję. Pocóż dawałem nazwę tak niestosowną w tej chwili? A co powie Kampanja, która mi powierzyła postawienie składnicy i domu. Uzna umie za zwykłego agenta! — Kampanja! — zawołała ze sztachetnem uniesieniem Paulina Barnett — powie, że pan spełnił swój obowiązek, że nie może pan być odpowiedzialny za kaprysy przyrody, zawsze od człowieka potężniejszej! Kampanja zrozumie, że nie mógł pan przewidzieć tego, co się stało, bo to było ponad rozumu i przeczucie ludzkie! Zrozumie też, że tylko pańskiej roztropności zawdzięcza, że nie utraciła ani jednego ze swych członków! — Dziękuję pani, — rzekł porucznik, ściskając rękę pani Barnett, — dzięki za te słowa, wprost z serca pani podchodzące, ale bardzo mało znam się na ludziach i obawiam się, że będę osądzony inaczej! Zresztą, dziej się wola Boża! Sierżant Long, chcąc przerwać ponure myśli porucznika, zaczął mówić o czem innem, a mianowicie, czy zacząć już przygotowana do wyjazdu i czy nie czas zawiadomić podróżnych o ich położeniu. Ale Hobson nie chciał martwić i niepokoić ludzi, dopóki wszystko nie zostanie przygotowane do wyprawy. Tymczasem zima zapanowała wszechwładnie. Nie były takie mrozy, jak poprzedniego roku, ale wilgoć głównie doznała się we znaki, deszcze i śniegi padały codziennie. Porucznik Hobson nie bardzo był z tego zadowolony, wolałby silne mrozy, aby być o nieruchomość wyspy spokojnym. Tymczasem lód na morzu nie był jeszcze tej grubości, żeby móc jechać saniami. Tak samo było przez cały październik. W miesiącu tym Hobson i sierżant odbywali częste wycieczki, jednego dnia odwiedzili przylądek Michała, drugiego zatokę Morsów, chcąc zmiarkować, czy przejście jest możliwe. Okazało się, że lód jest za cienki, aby móc się odważyć jechać i postanowiono czekać. W pierwszych dniach listopada temperatura była niższa o kilka stopni i mgła otaczała wyspę. Trzeba było zapalać lampy, a oliwy już było bardzo mało. Polowania na foki nie możne było urządzać, gdyż nie było ich tu wcale. Jeśliby zima potrwała przez czas dłuższy, musiano by używać tłuszczu z reniferów, lub zapalać żywicę z sosen. 11-go listopada święcono uroczyście dzień urodzin małego Mac Napa. Dziecko było zdrowe i bardzo piękne, o kędzierzawych blond włosach i dużych błękitnych oczach. Nazajutrz, 12-go listopada, słońce nie ukazało się wcale na nieboskłonie i rozpoczęła się noc podbiegunowa. Ale zanik słońca nie wpłynął na zmianę temperatury. Mrozu wielkiego nie było. Trzynastego listopada, Paulina Barnett, Hobson i sierżant Long zebrali się na naradę, którego dnia mają opuścić wyspę i wyruszyć ku lądowi. Postanowiono wyjechać w końcu listopada i zawiadomić wszystkich o istotnym stanie rzeczy. — A kiedy zawiadomi pan o zapadłem postanowieniu mieszkańców wyspy? — zapytała Paulina Barnett. — Natychmiast, — odparł spokojnie porucznik. — Sierżancie Long, — zwrócił się do stojącego obok towarzysza wyprawy, — proszę zgromadzić wszystkich bez wyjątku w dużej sali, a zaraz tam przyjdę. Sierżant wyszedł, a porucznik i Paulina Barnett, stali jakiś czas w milczeniu. W chwilę potem sierżant zawiadomił Hobsona, że rozkaz został spełniony. Gdy porucznik i Paulina Barnett weszli do sali, nie brakowało tam nikogo z mieszkańców portu. Hobson zwrócił się ku obecnym i tonem poważnym rzekł: — Moi przyjaciele, aż do tej pory czułem się w obowiązku nie mówić wam o niczem, aby was nie niepokoić. Teraz jestem zmuszony. Oznajmiam więc wam, moi drodzy, że trzęsienie ziemi odłączyło nas od lądu... Przylądek Bathurst oderwał się od amerykańskiego brzegu... Nasz półwysep jest tylko wyspą lodową, błądzącą... W chwili, gdy to skończył, podszedł do niego jeden ze starszych żołnierzy i rzekł głosem donośnym: — Wiedzieliśmy o tem dawno, mój poruczniku!